


S.C Books

by saundrasays (Greekgeek68)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is a good Friend, College Student Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has a Crush on Levi Ackerman, Eren is an artist/writer, Erwin owns a bar/arcade, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Levi Ackerman Has a Crush on Eren Yeager, Levi Has Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi owns a bookstore/cafe, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, by their own right, mild issues, non-violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeek68/pseuds/saundrasays
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin live together off-campus for college. They go to Trost University, where the rest of the 104th fill in. Levi and Hange run Survey Corps Books or S.C. Books as a team, with Petra Moblit and Oluo. Eren's life hasn't been pleasant but the discovery of his second favorite place has made it a little better. Levi is aware of his near constant presence at the shop, confused as to how a college student can afford his book and coffee habit. Through unwelcome meddling from their friends, the two fine themselves growing closer. Possibly too close for a traumatized college student and slightly neurotic bookstore owner to be.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	S.C Books

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey guys! This is my first fic for the AoT/SnK fandom. I watched season 1 as it aired then it got to depressing and political for me. I have been thriving where I am which is close enough into the fandom to know what is happening, and far enough away to enjoy modern/canon divergence AU's. I was inspired by two stories on Ao3 and I just wanted to try something similar. I have been deep in my feels and I needed an outlet.  
> ~In all seriousness, I am hoping this won't be too graphic. If at all. I will add tags as I go. If you need a tag that I over looked please let me know. Also I need to know if I should tag all the characters and relationships for you? Let me know.  
> ~This was inspired by: [Sometimes Things Turn Out For The Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056777/chapters/2116783/)
> 
> [Misread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886477/chapters/8689984/)

The chime ringing through the back room at 5 in the morning was a surprise. Levi was the only one at his bookstore/café to meet the extremely early customer. Levi came out of the small kitchen in the back, drying his hands off with a towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I though today was Hange's morning to work. I apologize." The smooth voice cut Levi off before he could speak. Levi looked up and froze, not often did Levi work the counter of his own establishment. The store was rather large but was tucked into away a bit so his 4 employees handled it just fine. He was glad this was one of those days. The tall green eyed wonder staring at him was one of the few regulars he had. Levi didn't know his full name, or why some weeks he practically lived at the store but he did know the three different way he took his coffee and the one way he took his tea. Levi knew that he was attractive and clean and polite.

"It was. They went on a bender after reading a weird article and overslept. Their husband texted me to ask me to cover." Levi told the kid. The kid nodded like he understood and with as often as he was there, Levi didn't doubt that Hange had roped the kid into a discussion or two. 

"Again, sorry. I'll get going then. I was coming in to say hi and see if the machines were running. But I am an hour early for when you open." The kid looked down rubbing his already messy hair. He looked ready to bolt. 

"It's fine, kid. I have a machine running already. I am no spring chicken, I need coffee to get up this early anymore. I was getting ready for the rest when you came in." Levi told him. The kid looked up hopeful, eyes slightly bloodshot. "I can only do regular coffee right now, or I'd do your Monday special." Levi said. He looked apologetically at the student, sympathizing with him.

"You know my coffee order?" He looked surprised. He blinked. "I am fine with regular coffee. I'll need-"

"3 creams and 6 sugars. How you can call that swill coffee I will never know." Levi cut him off. He turned around and made the coffee, wanting to hurry so he could look at the kid some more. _'Stop, he is much too young for you.'_ He tried to shake off the invasive thoughts but the urge to peek at the kid who'd been sitting at his table for what felt like years was strong. 

"Just cause I hate the bitterness doesn't make it swill. Sorry we all can't have as refined taste buds as you. I rather like enjoying my drink." The kid snarked while your back was turned. _'He's witty. And attractive.'_ Levi sighed, this kid was almost too much for 5 am.

"Here you go brat. Enjoy your drink." The kid swiped his card, already drinking heavily from the cup. "I'll let you know when I get the espresso machine up." Levi told him as he finished the transaction. The kid looked up at him, with a grin powerful enough to run the damn city. 

"Thanks, Levi. Do you mind if I sit in my spot? I have some work to finish up." The kid hadn't moved from the spot at the counter.

"Fais ce que tu veux." _Do what you want._ Levi muttered under his breath waving as he ducked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure how the kid knew his name, Hange could have pointed him out or mentioned him but he seemed to know exactly who Levi was. 

"I don't know what that means but I will take it as a yes." Levi heard through the swinging door. Levi busied himself with getting the small food stuffs ready for opening and even getting them ready for lunch. He put the breakfast stuff in the oven and put the lunch stuff from the freezer into the cooler to thaw. He was just setting the timer when the door chime went off again.

"Oh! Eren, you're here?" A loud high pitched voice told Levi who it was without looking. Levi did not step closer to the door to hear the kid's-Eren's response. 

"Yeah. Levi let me stay. I feel bad. I don't mean to be an imposition." Eren sounded bothered and instantly his face came to Levi's mind wearing a small frown. Levi had spent enough time watching Eren over the last couple years, he knew exactly what he looked like.

"If he thought you were imposing then you wouldn't be here. Don't worry." Hange's voice got louder meaning they were getting closer. Levi scrambled back a few steps and then mentally cursed, he never scrambled anywhere. "Get back to your work, Eren. I'll bring you over a Monday special, I just need to check in with the boss man." Hange stepped through the door to see Levi unconvincingly fiddling with the oven.

"Hange. About time you fucking got here. What is this I hear, you let Eren come in before opening?" Levi demanded. He was trying to keep his cocky attitude but Hange was one of the few that new him best.

"I am sorry, but you know how I get sometimes. I just can't help myself." Hange smiled broadly. "Also, Eren is a good kid. Been dealt a shitty hand but good. I like 'em." Hange shrugged. "He lives with some friends but I think he likes having a space to himself. Anyway!" Hange began darting around the kitchen trying to get things ready so Levi could go back to his job. "You head back to the office, boss. I got it from here. Thank you!" Levi rolled his eyes and headed back into the office, trying to ignore his growing curiosity about Eren.

  


Later that morning, Levi came out of his office to check on everything to see Eren still at the table he sat at flipping through text books and scrawling down messy notes. He had a little more color than this morning but was still looking haggard. _'Eren is a good kid. Been dealt a shitty hand but good.'_ Unbidden Hange's comment came to the front of his mind. As he watched, Eren shook out his left arm, rubbing from wrist to mid-forearm looking like he was drowning. Levi felt a pang of sympathy for the young man, he quickly grabbed a pastry and made a cup of green tea. Ignoring the confused stares of Hange and Petra. He walked over and lightly tapped his shoe against Eren's failing to smother a smirk when he jumped.

"Hey, brat. Are you trying to fuse with my furniture today or will you be leaving at some point?" Levi said. Eren blinked up at him before the words sank in.

"Levi! Hi. Um, no. I usually have a class right now but the professor cancelled. So I have been here, quietly sucking up all your wifi and spewing bad vibes. I can leave if you want?" Eren asked, a small hopeful look on his face.

"Oi, stop looking at me like that. If I wanted you gone, you'd be gone. You practically live here. I see no reason to change that now." Levi sat down across from the kid, ignoring that heavy stares his employees were giving him. "What are you studying so intensely you freaked out?" Levi asked. He still kept his treats, waiting for the best moment.

"Calculus. I am going into the art fields but I also want a bio degree in case of later, looks like if I play my cards right I will end up with a Bachelor in Science with chemistry and math minors and an Bachelor in Art with a minor in English and Psychology." Eren sighed. "Not like I chose this but I am taking so many classes to begin with for my double major that the minors all kind of happen. Especially at Trost, so much overlap for each dept. So I will be a jack of all trades buried under a lot of debt." Eren chuckled.

"Wait, I thought I heard you and Shitty Glasses that you were given a full academic ride?" Levi peered at him. Eren's green eyes widened and a pretty blush spread across his cheeks.

"I am. Yes. I don't like to talk about it. Trost only gives full rides to the top 10 kids of the high school's class. I know a lot of people who go to Trost don't have the luxury of free schooling, so I try not to mention it. It makes me uncomfortable when I can't relate to others." Eren shrugged. He looked at the clock on his computer, and closed his textbooks with the pens and notebooks still inside. Levi glanced at his left arm and saw the discoloration of a long scar. It was tapered at the top and bottom, it healed nice but Levi could only think of one thing that made scars like that. 

"Are you leaving?" Levi was reminded how he didn't know this kid's schedule and this meager attempt at getting to know him after all this time was ridiculous.

"No. Thought now would be a good time for a break. I try to take ten minutes every hour to look at my phone or whatever. I sometimes walk the store too, give Hange a stack of books to buy later." Eren shrugged. Levi was instantly captivated. This kid was gorgeous, witty, smart, talented, polite, and somehow loaded? Levi wanted-no, needed-to know more. 

"Good thing, I thought you could use a break too. Here, A blueberry scone and a honey lemon green tea. I know the tea is new but I think you will like it. It may even help with anxiety." Levi pushed the mug and plate over, with a very small smile on his face. Eren looked between the offering and Levi before beaming. He quickly sanitized his hands, which earned him points with Levi before breaking the scone in half.

"I am assuming-dangerous I know-that this is on the house. If so then I will only accept if you share it with me. Or else, I will pay Hange, right now." Eren's eyes twinkled playfully, matching the smile on his face. Levi sighed in defeat and Eren's grin grew bigger.

Before either of them could say anything, Hange was putting down a clean plate and a cup of black tea before winking and skipping away. Levi felt a shiver of apprehension go down his spine. They would definitely terrorize him over this later. Eren has been visiting for months now, staying some days past close or coming in before opening and staying the whole day, sometimes looking well and sometimes looking like he could run away from his thoughts fast enough, and today of all days Levi decides to sit down and share a scone with this stranger/customer. Levi put his half on his plate with the distinct feeling he lost at something but the soft, warm smile Eren was wearing made it worth it, somehow. The two of them sat, chatting lightly until both their plates and mugs were empty. 

"Hey, Levi?" Eren asked. Levi looked up from where he had stacked the dishes, getting ready to leave. "Thank you for everything today. I really enjoyed the company." Eren looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at to grin at Levi. His green eyes shining and dimples showing.

"Tch. Don't get used to it, brat. Get back to work, you slacked enough today." Levi pushed his chair in and headed back to his office, ignoring the urge to turn around.

"Yes, sir." Eren said to his retreating back. Eren saw his shoulders move in a sigh and Eren couldn't help but smile again. Levi had always distracted and caught his attention. He saw Levi one day in the store and decided to go in, Eren was glad every day he made that slightly impulsive decision. The shorter man with his sharp blue eyes and sharper tongue had Eren hook, line and sinker. Once he arrived for the day not much could pull him away, always wanting one more secret look or overheard joke. Many days, Eren felt like his thoughts were too much, the day too long, the night too short but a couple hours in the café/bookstore with his art tablet were enough to settle him down. He hadn't felt this stable since before his mom died. He was enjoying school and friends and even if some days were bad days, that was all they were, and he knew he could try again the next day.

Eren pulled out his books again, wanting to get a little ahead in his class that was cancelled today, but he was sure it was for nothing. His head was full of Levi. He had welcomed him in early and even gave him a free snack. He talked to Eren, like he really wanted to know about him. He asked about his friends and classes and how his art was coming, Eren realized Levi must watch him as much as Eren watched him. Now Eren's nose was full of his cedar and tea tree oil scent and the image of Levi in a button up rolled to the elbows and looser fit slacks. Eren wondered how much muscle was hidden under his clothes, he had seen Levi carry some heavy boxes around. His arms were well defined and his thighs were perfectly snug in his pants. Eren shook his head, trying to focus and lose the warmth in his cheeks he knew was visible.

After a couple more hours of studying, Eren packed up his school books and pulled out a large binder and a tablet and sketchbook. He had several friends that were going to school to be game developers and as a friend he told them he would help out with character design and lore, since he like to write and draw. Once he got set up he went up to the counter where Hange was just finishing up for the day. "Hange, you haven't left already?" Eren looked confused before checking the time on his watch.

"I came in a little late, so I stayed an extra two hours. Petra is closing with Oluo tonight." Hange put their apron in the dirty laundry bin at the end of the counter. "Did you need something? I can ring you up before I clock out at least." Hange said.

"Yes please. I really shouldn't but I need to finish like 3 characters for Armin and Jean. They had some big changes to the designs I gave them last week." Eren paused, hesitating ever so slightly. He looked around suspiciously. "I need to pay for the treats Levi and I shared. I know I told him it was okay, but I don't want him to make a habit of it, ya know?" Eren rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't want to be seen as a mooch." Hange grinned, glasses glinting scarily under the lights. 

"So you need a early evening pick me up and then 1 black tea, 1 Green Tea and 1 blueberry scone? Is that right?" Hange said, a bit louder than acceptable.

"Hange! Shush. Please. That is everything." Eren held a finger to his lips, trying not to flush under her staring. 

"Why not accept the gift as it came? Eren, I get where you are coming from, I do. I have to say though, this is the first time he has shown any interest in someone who is new. I know that you have been here for ages already but think. Levi doesn't make uncalculated decisions. I know you are interested and I know he is. If you snub his fist gift, then what happened today may be as far as this goes. Do you understand?" Hange held her finger over the screen , ready for Eren choice.

"Fine, I will take my early evening pick me up and whatever you want instead." Eren said. He looked nervous. "Thanks Hange, I appreciate you help, even though I know it comes from a warped place." Eren chuckled before handing over his payment. Hange sent their order off and clocked out. She waited at the counter for her and Eren's drink. Eren, knowing this headed off to the stacks of books seeing if anything new caught his eye. There were a few art books that had just came in that he quickly grabbed, animated and 2-D character books. He bought them and headed back to his seat where Hange arrived a moment later.

"I can't stay long. I have to go. But I will thank you for the beverage. I will also tell you that while you may think my concern for the two of you comes from a warped place, it also comes from love. Eren, I don't know everything about you. I don't know why some days you looks like the world rests on your shoulders and why some days you look like a 20 something living his best life. I do know that you are an amazing kid though. I know more about Levi than I probably should but I don't know what he is thinking. I don't know why he has preferred all these years to be alone, pardon his family. I will say, I haven't seen him sit down and enjoy a conversation like today in a very long time. So treasure the fact that you are important to Levi Ackerman, for that is no small feat." Hange was uncharacteristically serious, fiddling with their to-go cup. She quickly brightened. "If you have sex, will you take pictures? Or record it? I need to know if that guy is a top or bottom desperately, and I am dying to know your preference too." Hange laughed boisterously at the terror clearly seen on Eren's face. "I am kidding...unless?" Hange wiggled their eyebrows.

"Hange! If you are done harassing my customers then leave. You are scaring the poor kid. He looks like he is about to shit himself." Levi came up to the table saving Eren from having to answer.

Hange pouted. "You ruin all my fun." She looked at her phone to check the time. "I got to jet. There is a program I want to see. Bye!" They darted off, not worried about the terror they left behind.

"Oh my gosh. She is terrifying. Anyway." Eren seemed to shake himself off. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. I've been here long enough. I got nothing left to do today, so might as well head home." Levi scanned his cafe with sharp eyes.

"Everything okay, Levi? You seem tense." Eren looked around but didn't see anything to cause the reaction.

"Nothing. What about you, brat? You got someplace to be today?" Levi nudged his bag gently with his toes.

"Yeah. I have a 5 pm anatomy lab once a week. I am there until 9 or 10 most nights. I have to get going soon. I should also drop by the house too, check in with Mikasa and Armin." Eren told him. He began packing up his things carefully. "Can I walk you to your car? Or is that being to presumptuous?"

"Maybe a little. But I don't mind." Levi waited until Eren grabbed all his stuff, the new art books included. The two of them walked out, tossing farewells over their shoulder to the closing staff.

"Thank you for walking me to my car, Eren. I feel more like a damsel in distress with each second." Levi's eyes usually harsh and narrow had softened slightly and had a glint to them. Eren could read the intended humor. "Good luck in class. I will see you later." Levi got in his car, not denying that he did feel safer, almost protected when Eren didn't turn away until he turned his car on. Levi pulled away from the curb where he was parked while Eren turned to start the trek to his house to get ready for his anatomy lab/class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what are we thinking so far? I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a comment or hit me up on my tumblr! I really need some validation, for I am mightily unsure of this.  
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
